


Stage Kisses

by AcesOfSpade



Series: LGBTalk [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Even Nat was done with Bucky's pining bullshit, First Kiss, M/M, Teacher accidentally plays wingman, Teenagers, These two dorks just needed to kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is hella gay. Natasha is done with his pining bullshit.<br/>OR<br/>The drama teacher inadvertently stops the pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my soulmate AU, I know. But that requires watching Civil War clips, and that's just a lot of effort. Instead, have this piece of shit fluff piece that made me feel happy writing.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Mrs. Austin is the drama teacher at my school.

“Shit, shit, shit, here comes Steve,” Bucky muttered frantically to Natalia, quickly shoving his books into his locker and trying to act casual. Steve was his best friend, sure, but Bucky knew he wanted more than that, and he shouldn't. He'd known Steve since they were both still in diapers, and here they were, seniors in high school, and Bucky's heart wanted to throw away eighteen years of friendship. Bucky wouldn't let it.

 

“Why don't you just tell him?” Nat sighed, rolling her eyes. “It'll make life so much easier for you if Steve knows.”

 

“If Steve knows what?” the kid in question asked as he approached Bucky's locker. Steve was probably 5'3” at best, and a hundred pounds soaking wet. And yet to Bucky, he was the most fascinating, captivating person he'd ever met.

 

“Nothing,” Bucky said quickly, glaring at Nat the entire time. Nat was just smirking at him, and the bitch probably knew Steve would hear what she said. What kind of friend was she?

 

“Whatever you say, Buck,” Steve shook his head. He knew when Bucky was lying, and he usually didn't press him, especially if he looked about ready to bolt to his next class the second the bell rang.

 

As if cued by Steve's thought, the bell did ring, and Steve and Bucky were off to drama class. They walked silently, Bucky gripping the strap of his bag a little too tightly as they did.

 

When the class settled and the teacher clapped her hands, it was time for class to start. Bucky's face paled as she explained the day's lesson, all colour gone by the time she was done.

 

Stage kissing. They were practising stage kissing, and Mrs. Austin had already chosen pairs for them. Anxiety bubbled in Bucky's chest as she read off the pairs, and his heart nearly stopped when she called out his name.

 

“James Barnes and Steve Rogers.”

 

Fuck. Fuck, fuckfuckfuck. God, this was going to be impossible to practice. Bucky zoned out of the actual lesson trying not to freak out and start hyperventilating. It would've been one thing for Mrs. Austin to pair him with some other guy, seeing as there was one more guy than girl in the class, but she paired him with _Steve fucking Rogers_ , aka best friend, aka unrequited crush. Fucking fuck.

 

Steve nudged Bucky's shoulder when the lesson was over, prompting him to stand and follow to a quieter corner of the room. The other pairs were sitting awkwardly in the pit, staring at each other as if they wanted to melt into the floor. This was a pretty embarrassing lesson, after all.

 

Once they were situated in the back corner of the wings where no one would see them, Steve turned to Bucky.

 

“You looked like you weren't even paying attention,” Steve commented.

 

_Shit, he noticed_ Bucky thought worriedly. “I, uh...” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I kinda zoned out a bit,” he admitted.

 

“Well, I can teach you with words or with practice,” Steve offered. “It's not that hard.”

 

“Uh, just go for it,” Bucky muttered, not wanting to have to listen to Steve describe it.

 

Steve nodded. “I'll explain as I go,” he decided, placing a hand on Bucky's cheek without warning, his thumb covering Bucky's lips. “Essentially, you cup their face with one or both hands, your thumb over their lips. Then, you lean forward, and kiss your own thumb,” he explained, leaning in to do exactly that.

 

The proximity short-circuited Bucky's brain, and he froze up. Yes, there was a thumb over his lips, but it was Steve's thumb, and _Steve was touching his face_. Nothing was processing besides that, his entire mind overtaken by one simple thought.

 

Steve pulled away after a second or so, frowning as he took his hand off Bucky's face. “You okay, Buck?” he asked, concerned. Bucky didn't usually clam up like that, let alone around Steve. Had he done something wrong? Did he not kiss his thumb? Shit. If he hadn't...

 

“Are _you_ okay?” Bucky frowned, snapping out of his trance when Steve's hands left his face. Steve was scarlet red all of a sudden, blushing furiously as if he'd realized something embarrassing.

 

“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Steve nodded, colour draining away to his regular peachy complexion. “Just, uh, thinking,” he muttered. “But back to my question. Are you okay? You froze up. Did I miss my thumb or something?”

 

Bucky shook his head quickly, his turn to blush scarlet. “No, you didn't,” he muttered, looking down at his hands.

 

“Then why're you acting all flustered and awkward?” Steve asked with a concerned frown.

 

Bucky sighed. _Best not beat around the bush_ he decided. “Your hand was on my face,” he muttered, still not looking up. “Your face was _so close_. If your thumb hadn't have been there...” he trailed off, not wanting to say much more on the subject.

 

Steve's brows furrowed for a moment before realization dawned on him. “If my thumb hadn't have been there, I could've done this,” he said, placing a hand on Bucky's cheek without covering his lips and pulled him in for a quick, soft kiss.

 

When Steve pulled away, the colour in Bucky's face had darkened to crimson as he let out a small squeak. He quickly buried his face in his hands, not wanting to look a Steve for now.

 

_Steve kissed him, Steve fucking Rogers had kissed him. He seemed to want to, and not just because he thought that was what Bucky wanted. Did that mean...?_

 

“Earth to Buck,” Steve muttered. _How was he so calm about all of this?_

 

Bucky pulled his face out of his hands, the colour draining from his face. “Sorry. Just... more short-circuiting,” he said quietly. “You... you did that.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Steve nodded. “I hope I didn't cross some sort of line.”

 

“No, you definitely did not,” Bucky shook his head.

 

“Good, 'cause I've wanted to do that since we were eight,” Steve admitted quietly.

 

“A _decade_?” Bucky muttered, eyes wide. “I've only wanted to do that since we were 13. You're the reason I found out I was gay!” he whisper-yelled so no one else would hear. “Remember Christmas that year? That's why I came out to you, and why I stayed the hell away from Becca's mistletoe.”

 

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve muttered. “I've known I'm bi for, well, feels like forever. But I'm glad I helped you realize that part of yourself.”

 

Just when Bucky went to respond, Mrs. Austin called everyone back to sit in the pit so the pairs could demonstrate what they'd practised. Bucky and Steve shared a quick look as they headed back, hands brushing as they walked a little closer than usual.

 

“James, Steve, why don't you two start us off?” the teacher suggested, gesturing towards the stage. One more look was exchanged before they climbed up onto the stage, standing near the centre.

 

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's cheek, but didn't cover his lips like he was supposed to. He was being given another opportunity to kiss Steve, and by damn was he gonna take it. Steve seemed to realize what he was doing and met him halfway. It wasn't a quick peck either, it lasted for way too long to be a stage kiss. The teacher cleared her throat, praising them for the realism they had achieved as they hopped off the stage and went to sit in the pit.

 

Once they were seated and the next group was sent up, Bucky leaned over to whisper in Steve's ear. “My place, after school. We have things to talk about,” he whispered.


End file.
